


The Real Jessica Moore

by Ellie_S219



Series: Hall of Memories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Ever wondered how Sam was Stanford for four years and nothing bothered him? What if the Jessica Moore he knew wasn't dead? What if she wasn't even human?





	

Gabriel had fallen way before the youngest Winchester had left for college, but that was definitely a turning point in his schedule. 

He had overheard that Lucifer's vessel was going to Stanford, and he knew somebody had to watch out for him. Gabe thought about an idea when he walked past a hospital. 

He had been thinking out loud to himself, 'We'd have to be somebody he would trust quickly, otherwise he might get hurt while we're still trying to be friends with him. What kind of person would he automatically trust?' 

His mind raced with questions about his plan when he flew by the hospital and heard a woman praying. He flew into the hospital, not letting the lady see him. He checked the little clipboard on her bed and it said that she was very, very close to dying. 

Something clicked in his mind when he saw her, and he made himself visible.  He was in the vessel of the trickster and Jessica was shocked. "Who are you? Am I dead?" 

"You're not dead, and I'm the archangel Gabriel. You know the one that showed up and said, 'Yo Mary, name that baby Jesus.' that was me, and that was fun. You're not dead, but you are dying, and I know it isn't very angelic sounding, but I need to make a deal with you." 

Jessica coughed herself awake, "Sure, what is it?" 

"I need some time to explain, uh would it be easier if you were asleep and I went into your dream to tell you so you can rest?" 

Jess smiled, "If you can do that, that'd be nice."

He went into Jess's dreams and explained. "There's this family, the Winchesters, there's two brothers and a dad. The younger brother's trying to go to college and well," Gabe blushed a lot, "normally I wouldn't care, but I kind of like this one. I need you to help me make sure nothing bothers him while he's at college. The whole family's a bunch of monster hunters, like ghost and demons and crap, and there's this one demon, Azazel," Gabe's eyes flickered a glowing gold, "he's a fucking asshole. He's trying to get Sam to be part demon and crap, but Sam just wants to go to college, so I want to make sure nobody bugs him. Only thing is, I know how this path goes, and I can't let him see me like this. The angels can take over a person's body, with their consent, and I figured if you let me possess you as a temporary vessel, I can get you a new one, a healthy one." 

Jess smiled, "Sure, I think I could help you with that." 

Gabe was still blushing, "Yah, and uh- there's something else. Sam is introduced to you by a demon named Brady, well that's not the demon's name but it's his vessel's name. But anyway, demons and angels can see through the vessel crap, and I can't have him recognize me. So, I just need you to be there to meet him, while I take care of the whole making my true form no longer look like my true form crap, okay?"

Jessica nodded and she went out of the hospital to go meet Sam Winchester.

Later Gabe met her somewhere off the campus of Stanford. Jess looked pretty mad at Gabe. "Why are you wasting your effort on that freak? He's a total fucking nerd!" 

Gabriel's eyes flashed with anger and hatred but he carried out his deal of getting Jess a new body. Gabe switched into his new one, Jess' old one and smiled, "How do I look?" He said adjusting all of his clothes and finding where to hide an angel blade. 

  Jess's new body smirked, "You look like me, you look fine." And with that she walked off to who the fuck knows where.

Skip ahead to when Sam and Jess were in the same apartment. It was Christmas, and everyone seemed fairly peaceful, but there was a band of demons showing up outside the dorms and within five seconds Gabe was there too. Gabe killed all ten of the demons without flinching, or dropping the Christmas present in Jess' hand. He had to snap to get the demon blood off the wrapper and teleported back to their apartment. 

A few months later, Gabe/Jess was baking cookies. Brady walked in, and well, we've all seen how Jess 'dies'. Once the brothers left the burning building, Gabriel was in his normal vessel again. He frowned at the burnt remains of the front door of their apartment and said, "Sorry Sammy. I tried." And he snapped a chocolate chip cookie into his hand and made all of the pictures that he had of himself (as Jess) and Sam show up untouched by the flames. He took one of the pictures, and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Be sure to also check out the What Happens in Hell series, this kinda ties in with it.


End file.
